disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine (also known as the Wicked Stepmother) is the main antagonist of Disney's 1950 hit Cinderella and its sequels. The arch-enemy of Cinderella, Lady Tremaine doesn't harm her stepdaughter physically, but seeks to destroy her psychologically, motivated by jealousy of Cinderella's beauty- as it serves to accentuate the ugliness and awkwardness of the stepmother's own daughters, Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine -and is a socialite, determined to gain higher status by marrying one of her daughters to Prince Charming. She is often considered the most hated Disney villain, being very cold, calculated, bitter and ruthless, and also for maltreating her stepdaughter even when there is no material gain to be made- she locks Cinderella in her tower room just because she knows her own daughters won't fit the glass slipper. She is voiced by both Eleanor Audley in the first film and currently Susan Blakeslee. Background Personality Unlike most other Disney villains, Lady Tremaine doesn't possess any magical powers or exert any physical force. She strongly believes in maintaining grace and self-control, reminding her daughters of this when the two fight during their music lesson. The only time she herself breaks this rule is, ironically, at this point when Cinderella interrupts the music lesson to bring Lady Tremaine the invitation to the Royal Ball, she slams her hands onto the keys of the piano in frustration. She claims that she never goes back on her word; when permitting Cinderella to attend the ball, she makes sure to lay down seemingly impossible conditions; when Cinderella nevertheless does the required chores and finds an appropriate dress, Lady Tremaine deliberately provokes her daughters (by subtly showing them that some of their unwanted accessories have been used to decorate her stepdaughter’s dress) into ripping the dress apart while she watches calmly. Now without a suitable dress, Cinderella doesn't fulfill her stepmother’s conditions and cannot possibly attend the ball; this allows Lady Tremaine both to keep her word and to maintain her self-control. Design Lady Tremaine appears to be old, but has aged well. She has grey hair shaped like two buns, green earings and a red gown. Twice Charmed: An Original Twist on the Cinderella Story is an approximate 50-minute, Broadway-style song-and-dance extravaganza which re-imagines the classic Cinderella story. The musical plays at approximately 6:15 p.m. and 8:30 p.m. in the Walt Disney Theatre aboard the Disney Magic on Deck 4, Forward. Please check the Personal Navigator—the Disney Cruise Line daily newsletter detailing all there is to see and do—while onboard for specific show dates. Beginning where the classic Disney film ended, Twice Charmed: An Original Twist on the Cinderella Story is a fresh new take on the original. In the musical, an all-new character, the wicked Fairy Godfather, makes a pact with Cinderella's stepmother guaranteeing that one of her 2 ugly stepdaughters will receive a wedding proposal by the prince—instead of Cinderella. The story finds the Fairy Godfather magically sending Cinderella's stepmother and daughters back in time to break the glass slipper, destroying Cinderella's chances of wedded bliss and a happy ending. Reuniting the characters from the classic Disney animated film, Twice Charmed: An Original Twist on the Cinderella Story stars Cinderella, Prince Charming, the Fairy Godmother, mice Gus and Jaq, the stepsisters and Lady Tremaine (the Wicked Stepmother). Appearances Cinderella She is introduced in the prologue of the film. Young Cinderella's father, a widower, anxious for his daughter to have a mother figure, married Lady Tremaine, who is described as a woman of good family, with two daughters of her own, and a cat named Lucifer. After Cinderella's father died, Lady Tremaine showed her true colors, pampering her own daughters while forcing Cinderella to become a servant in her own home. After the prologue, it is revealed that Cinderella lives in a small room at the top of the tower in her house. Lady Tremaine consends that Cinderella may attend the Royal Ball- that is, IF she can finish all her chores and find a suitable dress. She and her daughters then proceed to heap chore after chore on Cinderella. When, despite this, Cinderella appears ready for the Ball in a suitable dress (her mother's, altered to be more fashionable by her mice and bird friends), Lady Tremaine (indirectly but intentionally) causes her daughters to tear apart Cinderella's dress, leaving her unable to attend the ball. When Cinderella, with the help of the Fairy Godmother, nevertheless attends the ball, her stepfamily does not recognize her. This was because of a combination of their belief that Cinderella was at home with her dress in tatters- a dress very different style to her new dress at that -and that she was made up so very differently to her usual appearance, but Lady Tremaine notes a familiarity about her as she dances with Prince Charming. She is not, however, permitted to study Cinderella long enough to make the connection. At the news that the Prince will marry the girl whose foot fits in the glass slipper (it having been accidentally left behind by Cinderella at the Ball), Cinderella becomes quite distracted and falls into a dreamlike state, dancing and singing to herself. Lady Tremaine makes the connection that Cinderella must somehow have attended the ball and danced with the Prince, and realizing the identity of the mysterious girl at the Ball, quietly follows Cinderella up the tower and locks her in her room, putting the key in her pocket. The Duke then arrives with the glass slipper, which both Anastasia and Drizella attempt to force their feet into. While this is happening (prologued by the stepsisters' repeated attempts to get the slipper to fit their own feet), two mice, Jaq and Gus, steal the key from Lady Tremaine's pocket and bring it to the door of Cinderella's room. Though delayed by Lucifer, the mice succeed in returning the key to Cinderella, who rushes downstairs to the Duke. Lady Tremaine, in her determination to keep Cinderella from getting a happy ending that her own daughters will not, trips up the servant bearing the glass slipper, causing it to smash. However, Cinderella reveals that she has the other slipper, and that it fits her foot, much to her stepmother's horror. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True She made her second appearance in the direct-to-video sequel Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, this time voiced by Susan Blakeslee. In this film, she only appeared in the An Uncommon Romance segment, where Anastasia has to go against her mother for the first time. Lady Tremaine is shown to be cold towards her own daughters, forbidding Anastasia from entering a relationship with a common baker's boy, since she still wants her daughters to marry wealthy husbands. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Her latest appearance- and her most significant role so far -was in the second direct-to-video Cinderella sequel, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (once again voiced by Blakeslee). This time, she acquires the Fairy Godmother's magic wand after Anastasia finds it. Lady Tremaine, intent on ruining Cinderella's happy ending and stealing it for her own daughters (turning Cinderella back into her slave), uses the wand to reverse time to undo Cinderella's "happily ever after". She also enchants the glass slipper to fit Anastasia so that Cinderella never gets to try on the slipper herself, then uses the wand to enchant Prince Charming into forgetting Cinderella and marrying Anastasia instead. Most notably, she uses the magic wand to transform Anastasia into the mirror image of Cinderella (making her beautiful), and teleports the genuine Cinderella into a pumpkin, which becomes a twisted parody of the original coach from the first film, and transforms Lucifer into its coachman, to take her far away from the palace and to her death. Ultimately, Anastasia is her mother's undoing; she comes to feel reluctant to marry somebody under false pretenses- while she cares for the prince, he does not love her legitimately, and she cannot bear to live the rest of her life pretending to be something she is not, even if she has a beautiful face. Furious, Lady Tremaine tries to turn both Cinderella and Anastasia into toads, but the Prince defends the two from the spell and reflects it back with his sword, turning Lady Tremaine and Drizella into toads instead. Anastasia then restores herself to normal before giving the magic wand to Cinderella so that she can undo all the wrongs that have been committed. During the end credits, Lady Tremaine and Drizella have been restored, but are wearing scullery clothes identical to those Cinderella used to wear, implying that they will be working in the palace under Cinderella's authority as their punishment for the cruelty she endured under her stepmother. House of Mouse Lady Tremaine had appeared cameo with her daughters and Lucifer in ''House of Mouse''. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Lady Tremaine. In Birth by Sleep, Lady Tremaine's role is exactly identical to that of her film role. Treating Cinderella as a house servant and showing no love towards her, the wicked stepmother does all in her power to see that her daughters are successful in life. She is upset by their constant sibling rivalry, also showing an extreme affection for her devious cat named Lucifer, despite the animal's cruelty to Cinderella's mouse friends. After discovering the identity of the maiden that had won Prince Charming's heart at the royal ball to be none other than Cinderella, Lady Tremaine immediately her in her room when it came time for Anastasia and Drizella to try on a single glass slipper that had been left behind when the girl fled. Enraged, Lady Tremaine used the evil in her heart to turn Cinderella's pumpkin carriage into an Unversed, the Cursed Carriage, but her scheme backfired when one of the fire bombs it produced landed on her and her daughters and burned them to death. Disney Parks Lady Tremanie appeared in the occasionally in the Disney Parks as a meetable character. The Stepmother is mostley seen in parades and shows with her daugthers, Drizella and Anastasia. Disney Cruise Line's Twice Charmed Lady Tremaine makes an appearance on Twice Charmed, a show on the Disney Cruise Line. Behind the Scenes Lady Tremaine was voiced by Eleanor Audley, who also provided live-action reference for the character. She was animated by Frank Thomas. Significance in Story "The villain-victim relationship was one of the very best we had on any feature... Lady Tremaine was the only villain to live beside her victim day by day" - Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston. Thomas commented that Lady Tremaine was the driving force throughout the film, and that she had to be believable, even though she was far from human, to be considered a serious threat to the realistically animated Cinderella. The fights between Lucifer and the mice could be seen to reflect the (much less physical) conflict between their human counterparts, Lady Tremaine and Cinderella. Animation Like all of the character animators for "Cinderella" (excluding Ward Kimball, who animated Lucifer and the Mice), Thomas used live-action footage as reference when drawing the frames of animation. Eleanor Audley, dressed as Lady Tremaine, was filmed performing every action the character was required to make; the individual frames from this footage were then placed under animation paper. The actions were not traced exactly, but used as guidelines. Whenever the photostats were followed too closely, or a piece of human action was directly copied, the results seemed to the animators to lose the 'illusion of life'. The live action reference was therefore used primarily to suggest to the animator movements and mannerisms he may not have thought of otherwise. These were then applied to the animated character within their context. Thomas praised Audley's cold, regal performance, the inspiration for his animation of the character. Gallery cinderella2_0764.jpg|Lady Tremaine in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella3_1073.jpg|Lady Tremaine in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Tremainwprologue.JPG|Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella in the prologue 374685179 108f52dddc.jpg|Lady Tremaine with the Power of the wand Tremainelock.JPG|Lady Tremaine locking Cinderella in her room cinderella3_0130.jpg|Lady Tremaine's powerful revenge cinderella3_1042.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Lucifer cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat in Cinderella cinderella3_1293.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella's defeat in Cinderella III: A Twist In Time 2570616995_bfedeb1002.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Drizella and Anastasia in the Disney Parks 4541046831_1bedb56a03.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Drizella and Anastasia in Disney Twice Charmed of the Disney Cruise Line 97797343_3ffe9a205b_m.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Cinderella, Drizella and Anastasia in Disney on Ice cinderella3_1207.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella turned into toads in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time image74.png|Lady Tremaine with her daughters Anastasia and Drizella in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. march221.gif|Lady Tremaine cinderella3_0156.jpg|Lady Tremaine destroying Cinderella's happliy ever after. 4128826244 f84fea146f.jpg|Lady Tremaine in the Disney Parks Lady Tremaine cameo in House of Mouse.png|Lady Tremaine cameo in House of Mouse Trivia * Lady Tremaine was nominated for a place in 'AFI’s 50 Greatest Villains list', along with the Queen, Stromboli, Man, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil and Ursula. The Disney Villains to make the final list were the Queen (10), Man (20), and Cruella De Vil (39) * Lady Tremaine makes a cameo in the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Special Edition DVD on one of the menus. * Lady Tremaine, along with Anastasia and Drizella are all killed in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, but in the Disney universe and the Cinderella films, all three are alive. * The Nostalgia Critic listed Lady Tremaine as Number 3 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list. References es:Lady Tremaine Category:Villains Category:Cinderella Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Humans Category:Foiled Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Cinderella characters Category:Disney Divas Category:Elders Category:Living characters Category:Animals Category:Frogs Category:Wise Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Masters Of Evil